This invention relates generally to holding devices and, more particularly, to a personal device holder that is operable to secure and position one or more personal devices, such as a vibrator or dildo, for use without a user's hands.
There are multiple surveys now that a statistically significant number of women masturbate for personal enjoyment and to experience an orgasm(s). It is well known that sometimes female masturbation includes the use of a “personal sexual device” such as a vibrator, a wand, or other battery powered device that simulates a penis. The personal use of a device for this purpose, of course, requires use of her hand to hold the device in position for an extended period of time and this can become tedious and tiring.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a personal device holder to which a sexual device, such as a vibrator, may be attached and rotatably positioned so that the sexual device can be used for stimulation without use of a user's hands. Further, introduction of a swivel ring allows a sexual device to move vertical and rotationally as desired and as the user moves around. The present invention enables a woman to exercise her legs, abdomen, and buttocks and having a very enjoyable workout. The invention make include one, two, or three swivel rings so that one, two, or three personal sexual devices may be positioned and used simultaneously—by one person or multiple persons.